


Cool Kids

by Splashy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, John is openly gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly different names, different personalities too, i suck at additional tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the first day of high school for John Lalonde. (I suck at writing the summary)</p><p>Basically this is an au where two characters are combined. As you can see from the character tags. The personalities of the two are also combined, but the personality of the first name of the character is often the most noticeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first actual serious fanfic. I do plan on updating as much as possible, however I must say that I am not the only one writing this. This is a collab between a friend of mine (who doesn't have an AO3 account) and I. The chapters will be alternating between the two of us. I will write as either John or Jade, she has either Dave or Rose.
> 
> And now, without further ado, the fanfic.

POV: John Lalonde

John woke up to the sound of an alarm blaring. "Stupid alarm," he muttered before getting up. After stretching, he looked around. "Guess I had better get dressed!" He went to his dresser and got the white shirt he always wore, with the pink ghost-like symbol. When he was finished getting dressed, he grabbed his pink scarf and put it on. He then went downstairs to get some breakfast. 

After eating some breakfast, he grabbed his backpack and began to walk to school. It was the first day of high school, and, to say the least, he was nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? But he wasn't all that nervous. He had never really met anyone who didn't like him, despite him being-well, you'll find out about that later. 

John continued to walk. The school was rather close to where he lived, and it didn't take him long to walk there. While walking, he thought about his friends, Rose, Jade and Dave. They had been his friends for quite a long time now. John couldn't remember how old they were when they all first met. 

While John was thinking, he almost didn't notice that he had reached the school, and nearly crashed into some students. He recognized one of them.

"Hi Jade!" he said to the slightly tall and tan girl who was talking to an even taller, darker skinned male with... Were those cat ears? 

"Oh, hi John," Jade said, turning to look at him before looking back at the other person.

"Who is this guy anyway?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, my name is Equius!" the guy said, rather cheerfully. Despite his cheerfulness however, John noted that he appeared to be sweating quite profusely. 

"I see," he murmured. "Anywayyy, what classes do you have, Jade?"

"Honestly, John, can't let a girl talk to someone, can you?" Jade grunted exasperatedly.

"Just answer the damn question. You can talk to sweaty-cat-eared guy later," John snorted. Equius looked at John in surprise.

"Sweaty-cat-eared guy? Geez John, way to be rude." John just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why does it matter? We'll find out soon enough. Go find some guy to flirt with or something."

"Whatever," John muttered. He then began to look around before noticing an average-height, pale-skinned boy who was on his phone. John slightly smirked before making his way over to him.

"And there he goes," Jade said before turning back to Equius.

"Hellooo~" John said, walking up to the boy.

"Hi," the boy said back, still focusing on his game. John watched for a few minutes before getting bored.

"How much time do you play games? Seems like you do it waaayyy too often!" John drawled.

"Why the hell do you care? I'll play ath many gameth ath I want, whenever I want!" Wow. That was some lisp. John continued to watch. 

"What's your name anyway? I'm John. John Lalonde." John asked.

"Thollux Zahhak, not that it matterth," Sollux responded, still playing the game on his phone. The guy was playing Angry Birds, and was really good at it.

"Sure it matters. It's always nice to know peoples' names. Ha, Thollux. I'm assuming it's Sollux."

"Whatever. And yeth, it's Tho-what you thaid." Sollux continued to play the game.

"Is that all you do all day? Just play games? Surely you must get bored," John commented.

"Again, why the hell do you care? I'll do what I pleathe, whenever I pleathe."

"Damn that is some lisp though. How do you even manage to speak? It's a wonder I can hear you!" John chuckled. Sollux glared at him.

"Thhut up about my lithp," he practically growled.

"Hey, can you say 'mississippi'?" John asked.

"No, I'm not going to bother trying," Sollux grunted.

"Oh come onnn! Pleasssse? Your lisp is really cute!" John winked.

"Thay one more thing about my lithp and I will thlit your throat."

"Ok fine, sheesh!" John flipped one of the edges of his scarf over his shoulder. Sollux continued to play the game. John watched for a little bit before quickly becoming bored. 

"Well this is getting boring so bye," John grunted before walking away. John looked around for someone to talk to before he bumped into a very tall boy. 

"Hey!" the boy scowled, looking down at John. He then blinked. "Hey, are you motherfucking alright?" It was then that John managed to get a good look at the boy. He was incredibly tall, and looked like he wouldn't really give a fuck about anything. He appeared to have some kind of clown makeup on his face. He also had a slight accent, but it was hardly noticeable.

"I'm fine," John murmured. 

"That's motherfucking good. What's your name, by the way? Mines Gamzee Ampora."

"John Lalonde," John answered.

"That's a nice name there. Also that scarf is motherfucking great."

"I... thanks?" For once, the sassy John didn't know what to say. "Anyway... What a-" John was cut off by the bell for the doors to open. John blinked, and then quickly turned away from Gamzee. The boy scared John, and he wasn't quite sure why.

John met up with Jade and the two walked into the school together. They went their respective ways, and John got to his locker. Turning the code, 4-13-9, until the locker opened. He put the stuff he had brought in, only keeping what he actually needed. He then turned to his first class, which was english. He walked in, found a seat, and sat down. He then pulled out his phone and began to listen to some music. He hardly noticed when a tall girl with long black hair that reached past her legs sat down next to him. It wasn't until she violently shook him that the boy was aware of her presence. 

"Hey, the class is staaaaaaaarting! Take those stupid earbuds out!" she practically growled.

"The fuck??" John yelped in surprise as he took his earbuds out.

"Class is starting. Gosh, are you deaf? Is your music too looooooooud?" John just grunted and began to pay attention to the teacher. 

"Welcome, class. I will be your english teacher for this year. I would like for you to call me Kankri, rather than Mr. Vantas. However, for your other classes, it would be best for you to ask, or at least listen, to the teacher to know what they prefer. Also I know that you are all teenagers, and may talk about whatever you wish. This is potentially triggering to some, so I would ask that you please tag your triggers. The last thing we all want is someone to be triggered, right class?" 

The class muttered a yes. 

"Good. Now, we had ought to start working. We have a lot of ground to cover this year, so we will be starting right away. I will call one row at a time for you to come up and get your textbook. Please do not shove, as that can be triggering." John let out a long sigh. This was going to be some year.


End file.
